


Диспут о мороженом

by timmy_failure



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Petty Squabbling, Team Bonding, Team Fluff, Team as Family, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: ― С учётом поставленной перед нами задачи по освобождению целой вселенной от захвата её империей галра, лицемерием будет принудительно навязывать другим своё мнение о превосходстве отдельных сортов мороженого, Лэнс, ― говорит Пидж.― Я столько слов в одном предложении не переварю, Пидж.― Когда я тебя слушаю, у меня как раз несварение случается, ― невозмутимо вклинивается Кит.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ice Cream Discourse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818151) by [amillionsmiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amillionsmiles/pseuds/amillionsmiles). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5254250).

Три самых больших лжи, которые Ханк слышал:

  1. Будет совсем не больно.
  2. Нормально всё получится.
  3. Да, Ханк, именно такое мороженое космонавты едят в космосе.



Третью ему преподнесли в восемь лет, вскоре после того, как он в первый (и последний) раз попробовал сублимированное мороженое. Строго говоря, оно не было плохим. Было что-то необычное в том, как кусок пенопластового кирпича таял, оставляя во рту терпимое послевкусие клубники и заветренного шоколада.

Но как замена мороженому? Отстой.

Так что Ханк, который, вообще-то, уже тогда обладал развитыми вкусовыми рецепторами, вынужден был сесть и пересмотреть свои планы на будущее. А конкретно: «Стоит ли вообще лететь в космос, если там придётся питаться _вот этим вот?_ »

Позже он погуглил и узнал, что на космической станции есть морозильники, и оставался шанс, что космонавты там наверху наслаждаются себе взбитым в нежный крем мороженым и смеются над детишками, которые ведутся на убогие подделки из сувенирных магазинчиков при планетариях.

Его вера в мир была спасена.

***

― Знаешь, за что я убить готов? ― Лэнс валится на диван спиной, затем переворачивается, чтобы улечься Ханку на колени, как на подушку. ― За два шарика малинового сорбета, боже мой, у меня от одной мысли слюнки текут.

Лэнс то и дело выдаёт подобное: «Десять из десяти, убил бы сейчас за толковую швабру», «Интересно, а Тимми с Карой в том сериале уже начали встречаться?», и «Ханк, а это плохо, что я не помню вкус расплавленного сыра?»

Ханк ничего не имеет против. Ханк даже благодарен, потому что иногда ему кажется, что у него на сердце выточен целый список всего, по чему он скучает, и становится… легче. От того, что он не один такой.

— Это твой любимый вкус? — спрашивает Кит, подходя к ним.

Лэнс, не особо таясь, вытягивает ноги подальше. Кит сгребает его за лодыжки и садится; Лэнс молниеносным рывком высвобождается из его хватки, пихнув ноги опасно близко к его лицу.

Через долю секунды Кит уже держит колени Лэнса в борцовском захвате.

― Пусти! ― возмущается Лэнс и вскидывается, пытаясь вывернуться.  
― Как скажешь. ― Кит встаёт.

Лэнс самодовольно устраивается на своём месте. Победная ухмылка, впрочем, быстро тает, когда Кит без церемоний садится обратно, теперь уже Лэнсу на ноги.

У Лэнса дёргается глаз, но он ничего не предпринимает. Интересно, о чём это говорит, думает Ханк: то, что Лэнс скорее позволит отдавить себе конечности, чем хоть одну уступку, когда дело касается Кита.

― Возвращаясь к твоему вопросу, малина ― только _один_ из моих любимых вкусов. Я всегда за хорошую пина коладу, или ежевику, иногда и простую клубнику со сливками…  
― Если коротко, ― вмешивается Пидж, ― Лэнс выбирает вкусы так же придирчиво, как своих потенциальных зазноб.  
― Я настоящий _ценитель_ , ― огрызается Лэнс. ― А эта штука не собирается там… взорваться, когда вы с ней закончите?

Пидж поднимает голову. Они с Широ сидят на полу, возясь с алтейской шкатулкой-головоломкой, которую им вручил Коран. Если коснуться её в определённой последовательности, она вроде как должна открыться, но что внутри ― можно только гадать. Впрочем, зная Корана, там скорее всего один воздух.

― Попробуй провести большим пальцем вон там? ― предлагает Пидж Широ, прежде чем сообщить Лэнсу: ― Паршивая была бы игрушка для детей, если бы она взрывалась.  
― Не знаю, чувак. Космос странный. И ладно, если вы собираетесь осуждать меня за мои предпочтения, давайте послушаем про любимые вкусы _Кита!_  
― А я тут при чём? ― возражает тот.  
― Просто ответь на вопрос, нестриженная башка.

К удивлению Ханка, Кит трёт подбородок и, кажется, всерьёз задумывается.

― Мятное с шоколадной крошкой, пожалуй?

Лэнс возмущенно давится воздухом.

― Что? ― вспыхивает Кит. ― Тебе что-то не нравится?  
― Ещё как не нравится. У _меня_ ещё что-то святое осталось.  
― Оно… ― Кит хмурится и смотрит на Ханка, ища помощи.  
― Освежает? ― подсказывает тот.  
― Разве что дикарей каких-нибудь.  
― С учётом поставленной перед нами задачи по освобождению целой вселенной от захвата её империей галра, лицемерием будет принудительно навязывать другим своё мнение о превосходстве отдельных сортов мороженого, Лэнс, ― говорит Пидж.  
― Я столько слов в одном предложении не переварю, Пидж.  
― Когда я тебя слушаю, у меня как раз несварение случается, ― невозмутимо вклинивается Кит.  
― Ах ты су…  
― _Лэнс._  
― Да ну, Широ. Они меня количеством давят.  
― Ты как бы всё это и начал, ― говорит Ханк и ухмыляется, когда Лэнс смотрит на него с отвисшей от такого предательства челюстью.  
― Поверить не могу, Ханк, чтобы ты ― ты! ― и так хладнокровно меня подставил.  
― Мне ваниль нравится, ― невпопад говорит Широ, пытаясь перевести тему.  
― Двойной шоколад! ― поддерживает Пидж. ― А твой какой, Ханк?  
― А?

Лэнс у него на коленях поворачивает голову, Кит подаётся ближе, и тёмные глаза смотрят с любопытством. Ханк вдруг понимает, что оказался в центре всеобщего внимания: Пидж откладывает головоломку, сложив руки на коленях и дожидаясь ответа, а Широ ободряюще вскидывает бровь.

― Конкретно сейчас ― медовые соты, ― говорит Ханк, вспоминая текстуру липких золотистых кусочков, перемешанных с кремовой ванилью, и в груди вдруг больно тянет тоской по всему, что он заточил бы в янтаре и взял с собой, если бы только мог, если бы знал…

Пидж встречает его взгляд, и Ханк знает, что их мысли уже потекли в одном направлении.

― А может, мы…  
― Попробовать точно можно.

***

Построить сам аппарат ― несложно, для этого им нужно всего лишь утащить парочку пищевых шлангов за́мка. Главной проблемой становится поиск правильных ингредиентов, особенно когда вопросы вроде: «А что у алтейцев вместо ванильного экстракта?» встречаются с растерянным выражением лица.

Они стараются как могут, впрочем. Широ случайно узнаёт, что нанвилль сгущается до сладкого сиропа, если оставить его открытым на какое-то время.

(― Вот и спрашивается, ― говорит Лэнс чуть позже, ― кто в своём уме будет пить его в исходном виде, если вкус у него запредельно удручающий.  
― Сколько умных слов, Лэнс.  
― Пидж, захлопнись.  
― Эй, Лэнс, а может, будешь задирать только тех, кто тебе в размерах не уступает?  
― Кого это, тебя? А нет, погоди-ка ― я же выше.  
― Кит, положи нож.  
― _Как скажешь,_ Широ.)

Коран с радостью сваливает им целый ворох алтейских кулинарных книг, так что Пидж с Ханком зарываются с головой в припасы (у Ханка чуть не случается аллергическая реакция на какие-то странные жёлтые специи, но в процессе они обнаруживают что-то, похожее на корицу ― _арракин,_ уточняет Аллура). На Аркадии они сдруживаются с кучкой пастухов и ухитряются добыть что-то вроде жирных сливок. А на Мьяре они смотрят, как Кит вскарабкивается на дерево за гроздьями мягких фруктов с пурпурной мякотью.

― Мы правда собрались это сделать, ― с благоговением говорит Лэнс, когда все возвращаются в замок и стоят на кухне над разложенной перед ними добычей.

Ханк трогает краешек миски. Он водил разумного робольва, уворачивался от гигантских лазерных лучей, путешествовал по вселенной. Но здесь…

― Я наконец-то буду головой, ― понимает он.

Широ смеётся.

― Командуй, Ханк.  
― Здо́рово. Широ, смешай вот это. Пидж, займись этими. Кит, растолки мне вот это, пожалуйста, а ты, Лэнс… просто ничего не переверни.  
― _Эй!_

***

Как приготовить катастрофу:

  * 1 Пидж + две расплавленных кастрюли («По-моему, мы тут неправильно вычислили температуру кипения»);
  * 1 Широ + порция недоумения («Оно разве должно становиться такого цвета?»);
  * 1 Лэнс, заскучавший («А механические руки вообще могут онеметь? Широ?»);
  * 1 Кит на грани смертоубийства.



(― А вдруг в наше мороженое из-за дурацкой стрижки Кита попадут волосы?  
― Какого хрена, Лэнс, я не собака, чтобы линять!..  
― Я просто уточнил. Это обоснованная забота о санитарии.  
― Как ты относишься ко вкусу _крови_ во рту.  
― Это угроза была сейчас?  
― Просто двинь ему уже, Кит, ― просит Пидж.)

*** 

Одно из двух: разрешив ему быть дегустатором, команда либо оказывает ему огромную честь, либо, ну, отправляет его на смерть первым.

Первый вариант нравится Ханку больше. Они толпятся рядом и смотрят, как он подносит ложку ко рту. Ханк подворачивает язык, когда первые кристаллы льда тают на кончике. По крайней мере, текстура удалась.

― Ну? ― спрашивает Лэнс. ― Как оно?

У Ханка перехватывает горло. По правде сказать, он не как остальные ― его тянет на определённые вкусы, конечно, но постоянных предпочтений у него нет. Он остаётся непредвзятым.

И он знает, каким должно быть мятное мороженое с шоколадной крошкой. Резкость, смягчённая нежным шоколадом, налипшим на задние зубы. Онемение без привкуса, которое появляется, если подержать во рту кубик льда. Сонные зимние утра, когда он стоял перед открытой морозилкой так долго, что мама ругала его за напрасную трату электричества, и душные вечера, когда подтаявший рожок казался единственной передышкой, радостным мгновением в разомлевшей жаре. Оно не должно быть на вкус, как…

― Зубная паста, ― говорит Ханк, и это озарение так не вовремя, но с другой стороны ― когда мироздание вообще заботила своевременность, правда? Если бы хоть иногда, то его бы не втянуло в этот межгалактический бардак, в котором он до сих пор не разобрался до конца. Он бы не сидел на этой инопланетной кухне, впустую пытаясь воссоздать кусочки дома.

Впустую. Потому что Земля ― она одна такая, и Ханк не знает, увидит ли её снова хоть когда-нибудь, и тоска эта невыносимая, гулкая, будто что-то внутри него выскоблили дочиста.

― Ханк? ― Широ кладёт руку ему на плечо.  
― Дай мне попробовать, ― говорит Кит и тянется зачерпнуть мороженое пальцем. Ханк внимательно наблюдает за ним. Ждёт, когда между бровями Кита заляжет складка, когда он выразит неодобрение хоть как-то.  
― Мне нравится, ― говорит вместо этого Кит с ноткой упрямства в голосе. Он забирает контейнер у Ханка из рук, они обмениваются взглядами, и Ханк…

Ханк благодарен.

Пидж осторожно трогает его за локоть.

― Может, сорбет попробуем?  
― Угу. ― Часто заморгав, Ханк всё же улыбается. ― Угу. Отличная мысль, по-моему.

***

Как приготовить сорбет с апеанго:

  * 3 плода апеанго, очищенных и нарезанных двухдюймовыми кусочками;
  * 1 чашка нанвилля (в виде сиропа);
  * 4 ложки экстракта маранга.
  * Смешать кусочки фрукта с экстрактом до однородности, затем влить нанвилль.
  * Залить смесь в аппарат для мороженого; охлаждать до замерзания.



***

― Это что за… смесь? ― спрашивает Аллура, войдя в обеденный зал и увидев десять мисок, выстроенных в ряд на столе.

Лэнс подвигает одну ей, Широ подаёт миску Корану.

― Это называется мороженое, принцесса, и оно _сногсшибательное_.

Аллура тычет в содержимое миски ложкой.

― Оно… замёрзло, но всё равно мягкое?

Коран тем временем уже пробует первый кусочек. И тут же захлёбывается:

― Как вы можете есть что-то настолько _холодное?_  
― Эй, если мы пережили нанвилль, то вы переживёте мороженое, ― поддевает Широ, радостно наблюдая, как алтейцы рассматривают предложенные им десерты.  
― Мы пять вкусов сделали, так что расскажите нам, какие вам понравятся, ― объясняет Пидж. ― Это важно для науки, а ещё потому, что мы с Лэнсом поспорили.  
― Хм. Кажется, этот мне нравится больше всех, ― говорит Аллура, постукивая ложкой по краю миски с красно-коричневой массой. Лэнс называет её «пряным шоколадом», но, как и со всей едой здесь, описание немного не дотягивает ― всегда есть _ещё что-то_ , которое не поддаётся определению, когда они пытаются разобраться во всех этих вкусах, не имеющих земного эквивалента.

Стоящий рядом с Аллурой Коран хмурится.

― При всём почтении, принцесса, не вижу ничего привлекательного _в этом_.

Аллура встаёт прямее, и её тон зашкаливает приторной дипломатичностью, когда она спрашивает:

― И какой же тогда понравился _тебе,_ Коран?

Остальные за столом переглядываются, ухмыляясь друг другу.

― Да начнётся диспут, ― говорит Широ, качая головой.

***

Как не скучать по дому (так сильно):  
 _Время приготовления:_ ещё в процессе.  
 _Ингредиенты:_

  * 5 паладинов;
  * 5 робольвов;
  * 1 замок-корабль;
  * 1 принцесса Аллура;
  * 1 Коран;
  * 1 злой император Заркон, с дьявольским упорством пытающийся покорить вселенную;
  * 5000 излишне стрессовых боевых маневров под видом «укрепления командного духа».



_Что делать:_

  * Напоминать себе: «Мы единственная надежда вселенной».
  * Собираться в Вольтрона. Спасать планеты.
  * Предлагать Корану соревновательную готовку (проигрывать, если в жюри Аллура; выигрывать, если Широ).
  * Играть в «ассассинов» в замке (НЕ ОТКРЫВАТЬ ЧЁРНУЮ ДВЕРЬ!!!)
  * Подремать всей командой (лечь между Китом и Лэнсом, чтобы они не заехали «случайно» друг другу локтями в лицо).
  * Помочь Пидж перепрограммировать очередного подобранного робота (пожалеть о своём решении, когда этот робот будет использоваться для того, чтобы терроризировать тебя по утрам, пока ты не проснёшься).
  * Устроить армрестлинг с Китом.
  * Попробовать шарады («Нет, Аллура, нельзя просто превращаться в загаданную расу»).
  * Рассматривать карту галактики вместе с Лэнсом. Позволить ему заснуть у тебя на плече, пока вы будете говорить о доме.
  * Заботиться о своей команде.
  * И помнить: они тоже заботятся о тебе.




End file.
